


Bad Bitch Breakers

by FamousFox13



Category: Ben 10 Series, Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking Bitches, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Muscled Bitches, Original Character(s), Sex Toys, Yaoi, mind breaking, original idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: Welcome to Bad Bitch Breakers Institute, where we take all those troublesome, needy, annoying, people in your life and make them into well tamed, perfectly trained, and controlled bitches. Run by the owner of the Institute, he makes sure that all those who come into the Institute are taken care of by his top men and women to ensure that the ones who are in need of breaking and will make sure they are broken.





	Bad Bitch Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the character's used in this fanfiction save for my Oc and any more Oc's that may appear.

**Chapter 01. The Perverse Dragon Falls**

****

For one Issei Hyoudou, he couldn’t believe his luck at the current moment. Sure, he had been having some major bad luck, what with the fact that his only friends outside of the Occult Research Club had been constantly trying to use him to get dates with Rias Gremory, his President and his Master, but also Koneko, Asia, and Akeno. Of course, all the girls had denied them or in Koneko’s case literally thrown them into a wall and into the Kendo Girls who had had been chasing them for peeking in on them while they had been changing….again...for the third time in under a month. So, they tried to exploit Issei but that got them no whereas while Issei did like his friends, and he did respect them as fellow perverts...he wasn’t going to let them get with any of the girls in his harem he was going to be Harem King! And he would be blessed by the big man upstairs before he let anyone get their hands on his girls.

****

“This is going to be so awesome!” Issei said excitedly as he used his bike to ride up a beaten dirt road towards the direction of where he was going. Despite his friends trying to use him for dates, they were still his friends and were kind enough to give him directions to a place where he would get to be with all sorts of big busty women. They would have come too, but claimed that their families were in need of them. “Can’t wait till I get to see all those great oppais!”

****

Despite being part of a peerage with some of the biggest boobs known to devil-dom, Issei’s King and her peerage were not exactly always that easy to deal with. They either constantly teased him with their bodies or hurt him because of his actions. None of them, especially Rias, ever gave him a true clear answer on their feelings were towards him. Sure he got an idea, but they never really outright told him, and rather simply tackled and used him as a body pillow. And if he were being honest with himself, Issei was a little miffed with Rias after finding out she could have stopped the Fallen from killing him instead of letting them and then reviving him so that he could be part of their peerage. Issei may be pervert, but he still had a heart dammit! Rias seemed to love to play with his feelings, and honestly he was getting tired of it.

****

“None of that now Issei,” the young brunette spoke to himself before smiling. “You’re on your way to what is probably the best paradise of oppai there ever is.” He biked a little faster, his energy reinvigorated thanks to the idea of seeing many breasts. In no time at all he spotted his destination, hidden within the mountain ranges. “Wow,” Issei said in awe.

****

The sight that was before him was one to behold, it looked like a massive manor, or mansion he had seen in some of those american shows he’d been able to watch online, he stood before a massive gate with a fenced off wall, looking past it up the road towards the magnificent structure that he’d thought only someone like Rias and her family could afford-or any devil family now that he thought about it- he couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty and the sight of it all. But, what he was more focused on was the plaque on the gate. Three letters, B.B.B stood out to him the most as in his mind he could only think they meant one thing and one thing alone.

****

“Wow, this place looks amazing,” Issei said in awe at the massive building from outside the gate. He then scratched his head. “Uh...how do I get in thought?”

****

As if by magic, the gate creaked and slowly began to open up before him. The metal gates parting as if they were welcoming him into the manor, he would swear he could hear the siren like song of all the potential oppai he would get to touch and see calling out to him, begging him to come and see them. So lost in his trance he never noticed someone walking towards him, at least not until the person spoke. “Hello~!” A sing song voice said to him. The person from what he could tell was an 18 year old male, his hair as black as pitch which spikes going down to the nape of his neck, eyes that are a light shade of a mix of honey and amber brown, he is lean athletic figure with compact muscles that run along his arms, legs, and chest. Streamlined would be the right word to describe him as he is not big nor do his muscles bulge like a bodybuilder, but he is ripped, his muscles were defined and cut to look as if they were chiseled from stone. He has milk chocolate smooth skin not a single hair anywhere to be found, aside from his crotch. He has tribal rune like tattoos along his body, that run along his arms.

****

He wasn’t wearing anything fancy, as he was wearing a form fitting short sleeve black shirt with a V-neck, the shirt was also exposing his naval. As a pair of dark blue jeans covered his lower half, as a pair of open toed black sneaker like sandals were on his feet. He had on two bracelets with what appeared to be symbols almost runic in nature, around his neck was a silver pendant with a symbol that Issei couldn’t place. “Hello.” The boy said once more in his same sing song like tone. “I do believe you are the one that was to be here yes?”

****

“Uh...yeah,” Issei said, slightly put off by the attractive looking young man. “My name’s Issei Hyoudou, I got an appointment I think. Who are you?”

****

The boy smiled, letting out a small giggle. “My name  _ dearie.” _ The boy purred, sending a shiver through Issei’s body. “Is Rian~ and I am the owner of this humble abode.” He swiped his hand over the left bracelet and Issei watched as what could only be described as a holographic screen popped up before Rian’s face. “Hm, let me see Issei...Issei.” He mused, scrolling through the list. “Oh! You’re the one that was called in for!” He said, his eyes suddenly gleaming in the light of the sun. “Oh come in dearie come in! We have so much to do!” Spinning on his heel, Rian began to lead Issei towards the manor. 

****

“O-Okay,” Issei said as Rian led him to the manor. He was a little confused and nervous by RIan’s behavior, even more so by how easily he claimed to own the entire facility. ‘ _ A pretty boy like this probably has a lot of girls fawning over him. Maybe that’s how he got this place. Still, gotta stay positive and just think of all the oppai I’ll have fun with. _ ’ Issei started to drool as they came to the front door and entered the manor. “Whoa,” he said in awe as he stared at the inside.

****

The inside was just as wondrous as the outside, with what looked like a golden or maybe beige marble floor with a rich wine red carpet that sat before the grand staircase, atop the staircase it split apart into three ways one leading towards the right hall, one to the left, and one down the middle. Windows lined along the side walls letting in the natural light making the room itself look even more amazing then it already did. Above their heads was a massive golden chandelier with fragments of crystal, or diamond, heck Issei swore he saw other types of gems shining in the chandelier. “I take it you like living room?” Rian asked, smirking at Issei’s shocked expression.

****

“ _ This _ is the living room?” Issei repeated in shock. “I can only imagine what a bedroom looks like. How can someone afford all this?”

****

Rian’s eyes that sparkled with light seemed to dim right before Issei’s very eyes, looking almost hollow, lifeless even. “Ah, the money of my dear mother.” He smiled. “She left it for me right before...before.” He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. “I-I’m sorry it’s just...it’s a touchy subject for me.” he told the brown haired boy. “Get a bit choked up about it ya know?”

****

“Oh...I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to pry and bring out sad memories,” Issei said rubbing the back of his head. “I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sure she would have been happy with how you handled yourself. I mean, if this place is anything to go by, you definitely seem to be well off and doing well for yourself.” Issei was being honest. He may have been a pervert, but unlike his his friends, he did try to be a good person most of the time and be there for people.

****

The glow seemed to come back to Rian’s eyes. He gave Issei a charming, and heart warming smile. “Thank you dearie.” He said using his hand to clear away a stray tear that had started to fall down his cheek. “Now, come along.” He said turning towards the hallway behind the grand staircase. “First thing’s first, and that is to get you to see one of my specials ones.”He smirked, his eyes gleaming. “You are going to have so much Fun here Issei-darling~”

****

Completely missing the gleam in Rian’s eyes, Issei grinned. “Alright, sound awesome to me. Bring on the oppai!” he cheered, his guard completely lowered. “So what do I do first?” He asked, unaware of what was about to happen.

****

Rian almost felt sorry for Issei...almost. “That’s very simply dearie.” He had his back to Issei so he couldn’t see the devious almost sinister smile on his face. “What you need to do first...is  _ sleep  _ my little  _ devil. _ ” As he spoke, one of the charms on Rian’s bracelets gave of a brief glow, almost a dull light compared to the gleam in his eyes. “ _ Sleep _ , my little devil all you have to do is  _ sleep. _ ” 

****

**THUD!**

****

In a loud heap, Issei had fallen unconscious. He laid upon the floor, completely lost to the world around him while Rian turned around and smirked down at downed brunette.

****

“Oh little devil.” Rian purred, looking down at him crouching down and ran his fingers along Issei’s face. “You are so sweet, a devil with a heart of gold.” His eyes flashed. “I am going to make you mine.” He chuckled, as below them a portal opened up and swallowed them both taking them to parts unknown. 

****

**~Scene Break~**

****

“....uuuugh…” Issei groaned as consciousness returned to him. “Ugh...l-last time I try cooking for myself. Ugh, what happened.” he tried to move his arm to grab his aching head. “H-Huh?” he spoke, looking to his unmoving arm. To his shock, his right wrist which had changes to its Boosted Gear form was tied to a metal pole by a golden bond made of energy. “W-What the hell?!”

****

Issei tried to move, but realized his other arm and legs were unmoving. He looked and saw that he was  tied up in an X-shape formation to two metal poles by glowing energy bonds on his wrists and ankles, but he was buck naked! His lean muscular frame was exposed, with his surprisingly 8in long, 3in thick cock, with tennis-ball-sized nuts dangling out.

****

“W-What the fuck is going on here?!” Issei screamed, trying to make sense of what the fuck was going on. He looked about and saw that he was in a square metallic room. There were a set of doors to the left, which suddenly opened revealing the last person Issei had seen before he passed out. “R-Rian?! W-What the hell dude?! What is all this?”

****

Rian’s smile was sill on his face. “Ahuhuhuh.” he smirked, his laughter reminding him much of Akeno whenever she was on one of her BDSM binges. “My dear, sweet Issei.” Rian purred. “This is the beginning of the process! The start of your new you.” He smiled. “After all, you checked into my Institute. B.B.B Institute, or Bad. Bitch. Breakers. Where we break down those who enter our gates into the perfect bitches!” he said with a smile that was cloyingly sweet.

****

Issei gulped loudly. “W-Wait just a m-minute! I-I didn’t sign up for any of that! I just signed up because my friends told this place was a great place to have some fun with girls!” he struggled against the bonds, trying his best to get free. “Let me go! Now!”

****

Rian pressed his hand to his cheek, shaking his head back and forth. “Oh my dear Issei.” He smiled. “I can’t do that.” He giggled. “And don't’ think you can get out of those chains. No human is strong enough to break them, let alone has enough power to actually escape from them.”

****

“Well I’m no ordinary human,” Issei said, deciding to toss caution to the wind and get out safely. “Ddraig! Now!” he waited patiently for his partner in his left hand to activated his Boosted Gear and give him the strength to escape. He waited for a minute, but got no response. “Uh...Ddraig? Any time now?” he looked to his gauntlet, but still no sound came out. “Ddraig? Y-You awake in there bud? Can really use your help here. Ddraig!” still nothing.

****

Rian’s shoulder’s were shaking, his smile slowly stretching across his face. He then started giggling, then he started chuckling, and then he finally cracked and broke out into a fit of laughter. “Ohohohohohohohoh!” He crackled, holding the back of his hand to the side of his face. His laughter was a haughty, arrogant laugh one that Issei had heard from one a many devils from his time serving under Rias. “Ohohohohoh! Issei darling, did you think I didn’t know?” He asked. “Did you honestly think I would let a Devil, The Red Dragon Emperor at that simply come into my home and not be ready for you?”

****

Issei blinked in shock. The last thing he expected was for anyone to know about the supernatural, much less who he was. He growled angrily. “What did you do to Ddraig? I swear if you hurt him I will-”

****

“Oh you mean your dragon partner?” Rian asked, holding his hand up and pressing his thumb and middle finger against one another and snapped them. Like a switch had been flipped, Ddraig was speaking once more.

****

**“Partner! Thank the elders! I’ve been trying to contact you since you stepped on this damned land!** ” The former Red Dragon of Dominance said as the green glow appeared on the back of Issei’s hand. “ **I couldn’t even warn you what was going to happen because this damned gaki silenced me!”**

****

“Now that’s not nice.” Rian pouted, his eyes taking on a hurt puppy dog look. “I am anything but a brat, and all I am doing is just what was asked of me.” His pouty look vanishing, replaced by oen that was more devilish. “And I intend to keep my end of the deal and making you into the perfect bitch dearie.”

****

“B-But I don’t want to be a bitch!” Issei yelped in fear. “D-Did I do something wrong to you or something? W-Why are you doing this to me?!”

****

“Do something to me? No no, dearie you’ve done nothing to me.” Rian slowly approached him. His hand coming up to caress Issei’s face. “It was your friends who signed you up for this after all remember? If anything, this was their idea.”

****

Issei gulped as he realized Rian was right. His friends were the ones to tell him of this place and convinced him that it was absolute paradise. He should have known better than to trust them, they would sell their own mothers to get even a chance at the girl. At the same time, he was berating himself for falling for their trick. If he hadn’t been blue-balled by the peerage girls so much, he might’ve ignored their claims. In reality, he had no one to blame but himself for his situation. “Good god I’m a fucking moron,” he said as he dropped his head in defeat, wincing slightly at the mention of the lord. “How stupid do I have to be to end up in this situation?”

****

“Not as stupid as you think.” Smirked Rian. “Cause now, I am going to make sure you get everything you need.” He took a step back. “Don't worry darling, you will love this! Even more so with who i have in mind to help with this situation.” He licked his lips, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small radio. “Darling~ could you come in here please. It's time for the process to begin.” He said pressing down on the button. “Believe me, my love will have some fun making you into the perfect bitch.”

****

A dark chuckle came from the shadows as a male stepped forward, he stood 6 feet tall with muscles like a greek god covered in Alabaster skin ranging from broad pec, biceps like small boulders, legs as thick as tree trunks and an ass that could crack metal, silver hair that barely went over his eyes of alluring blue.  Wrapping around his muscles and body was a revealing Leather harness that showed off how fit the male was and left his  18-inch long 4-inch thick soft cock with large Grapefruit size nuts below it free for all to see.

****

“Issei.” Rian said, drawing the brown haired teen’s attention to him. “Meet my beloved, my handsome, hunk, Dante Sparda.” He purred. While Issei didn’t feel like the name Sparda was all that important, Ddraig did as the back of Issei’s hand lit up with an intense emerald green glow.

****

“ **I-I-Impossible! This can’t be.”** Ddraig gasped in shock, he couldn’t believe it. Someone from  _ that _ line had actually survived and was here right before them, and not just anyone but Sparda’s own son at that he just couldn’t believe what he had heard. “ **Partner..I think you may actually be in a bit of trouble.”**

****

“Gee...ya think?!” Issei growled back at the dragon resting in his left arm. “Because the being bound, unable to escape, and buck naked in front of someone who wants to turn me into a slave with his butch boyfriend was pretty much a dead giveaway you useless reptile!”

****

“He is quite spirited should be fun to change his mind,” Dante said moving forward and gripping Issei’s chin lifting his head to look him dead in the eye.

****

“Believe me love, you’ll have some fun with this one.” Rian giggled, his eyes gleaming in amusement. “And don't feel too bad Issei, Dante will take care of you and make sure your time here is just oh so enjoyable!” Rian’s chipper tone would have made Issei feel better if it wasn’t for the fact he was talking about him about to be played with by his boyfriend. “By the end of it you won’t be able to think about anything other than wanting to stay here and be apart of my little family.” 

****

Smirking Dante said “Now time for some training,” While ushering Rian out of the room.

****

Issei gulped loudly. “H-Hey dude, c-can’t we talk about this? M-Maybe we can come to a-HEY!” Issei yelped as he felt Dante caressing his toned butt. “No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-NO! Please don’t! I’m straight dammit!”

****

“Not for long,” Dante said moving to the wall and collecting a few toys to start with and a few vials of potions before moving back to Issei and holding up the three Vials and ordering him to pick the first one. 

****

“Is none of them an option?” Issei said, trying to give a joking smile. Dante chuckled and forcibly grabbed Issei’s jaw, forced it open, and shoved the first vial into his mouth. Before he even realized it, Issei had drank the first vial of its contents. He spat out the vial and gasped. “W-What the heck is that stuff?! Ngah!” Issei grunted as his entire body suddenly felt hot and his dick had bounced to full hardness

****

“Oh just something to keep you up,” Dante said reaching down to flick the now rock hard cock making it bounce in the air before asking again “Will you take the next one like a good boy?”

****

“Ngah-ha-ha…” Issei panted, the heat coming down from his loins all across his body spreading like wildfire without the use a Ddraig. He wasn’t really able to form words, his eyes becoming glazed over as he tried to fight the heat. “Huaa…?” His mouth fell agape and his tongue fell out, giving Dante a pure needing look.

****

Pushing the second Vial to Issei’s lips Dante cooed and praised the teen for being a good boy, even giving the aching cock a quick stroke.

****

Issei gulped down the vial without question, his mind still hazy from the first one. “W-What...t-that?” he gasped before grunting, feeling a massive tingling sensation going around his asshole. 

****

“You will find out in a minute but for now take your medicine like a good boy,” Dante said feeding the helpless male the final vial.

****

“Hah...hah…” Issei said, unable to think straight as the third liquid concoction made its way down his throat. He felt another tingling sensation around his ass, though not as bad as the previous one. His entire body felt hot and heavy with need. He looked up to Dante with a pleading yet lustful look that would make any straight-man switch teams.

****

“Sorry not yet but time for you to think if you are a good boy,” Dante said moving to add the toys, a tight cock ring to keep him from cumming, a ball weight pulling his nuts tight, nipple pumps to make his nipples nice and tuggable, and of course a vibrating Butt plug.

****

“Gah!” Issei groaned as the vibrator shook around inside him, combined with the weights and pumps that were torturing the rest of his body. Dante smirked and left out the door. Once he was alone, Issei tried to clear his hazy mind. ‘ _ N-Need to...g-get out o-of h-here! D-Ddraig! A-Are you s-still t-there? _ ’ he called out mentally to his partner.

****

“ **_Of course I am!”_ ** His dragon partner roared from within his mind. “ **_This is a fine mess your perverseness has gotten us into now! All because you couldn’t control your own libido!”_ ** If there was one thing Ddraig did that Issei hated, it was always commenting on his perverted nature.  **_“I told you, I told you one day that perverse act of yours was going to get us in trouble! But, do you listen?! No! You go off and get yourself captured and are now in this mess of a situation!”_ **

****

Ddraig’s ranting fell on half-deaf ears as Issei was still having trouble fighting against the pleasurable sensations that racked his body and mind. ‘ _ N-Need...esc-cape… _ ’ Issei gasped through his lust-muddled mind. ‘ _ C-Can...y-you b-boost? I-If enough...c-could e-escape f-from h-here~ah~” _

****

**_“Boost?! Kid, I can hardly even channel enough power into you without those damned chains turning it back against us!”_ ** Rored the red dragon.  **_“I do not know what magic these chains are made from, but they are strong they are completely stopping me from activating the boosting ability of your scared gear.”_ **

****

‘ _ D-Ddraig...p-please…’ _ Issei mentally whispered, trickles of tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. _ ‘I-If w-we d-don’t do s-something...p-please Ddraig… _ ’ Another moan ripped through Issei’s throat. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stay in control for long.

****

Ddraig growled hearing his host plea for help, he didn’t know what he could do in this situation or what he could do in their current state. It was Issei who was the one who would draw on the power of the  **[Boosted Gear]** Ddraig was just there to make sure he didn’t go overboard and over load himself...overload….overload! That was it! That’s what he could do. “ **_Issei! I may have a solution, a way for us to escape from here. But, I’m not sure it will work.”_ **

****

‘ _ D-Do it D-Ddraig...I-I trust y-you…’ _ Issei thought before another moan escaped his lips. The suction and vibrations were making him shake with need, which caused the weights on his balls to bounce and pull the nuts down with each bounce.

****

Ddraig sighed as he gave a small nod. “ **_Alright, but i suggest you brace yourself.”_ ** The  **[Boosted Gear]** on his arm began to glow, emitting a dull crimson red glow. “ **_Because this is going to hurt like no other pain you’ve ever felt.”_ **

****

“ **Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!”**

****

The chant of “Boost” echoed through the room, as the energy isn't absorbed by the chains. No, Ddraig was focusing the energy not outward, but he was focusing it inward and filtering it through Issei’s body. Usually, the energy would be stored inside of the  **[Boosted Gear]** and then when Issei used  **[Explosion]** it would then be sent through his entire body, but Ddraig was doing something else, he was taking the energy that would be stored inside of the gear, and storing it inside of Issei’s body, he thought that if he couldn’t overload the chains maybe he could overload Issei fill him with so much energy that he would in a sense expand and break the chains.

****

“ **GAAAAAH!** ” Issei screamed as hot searing pain coursed through his entire body. He could feel the energy Ddraig was sending into him practically make his blood feel like power. He was so lost to it, Issei could hardly feel his body expanding. However, what Issei could feel was that the effects of the vials and toys effecting his bodies had multiplied along with the pain, mixing together. Issei’s mind became a muddled mess as the line of pleasure and pain became harder and harder to define. Ddraig was so focused on boosting, he did not hear of notice Issei’s cries of pain/pleasure. He was only focused on making Issei grow so that they could break out of the binds. Unfortunately Ddraig did not realize that the binds could not be broken and instead expanded along with the young man, as did the poles that magically grew taller.

****

This went on for the rest of the night, the room being filled with the sounds of “Boosts” and Issei’s moans of pain & pleasure.

****

**~The Next Morning~**

****

A small yawn slipped passed Rian’s lips, the owner of the institute had slept like a log on top of his lover’s chest. He always enjoyed using Dante as a human pillow, and knew his lover didn’t mind one bit. Doing a few stretches, he didn’t bother to fix his shirt as it slipped down his shoulder leaving it exposed as he walked into Issei’s room. “Issei~ I hope you had some fun.” He giggled, opening the door. “I came to check in and see how you were…” Upon entering, Rian’s eyes widen in surprise at the sight before him. “Well now, this wasn’t what I was expecting.” 

****

“G-Gaaaaah~!” Issei moaned out loudly, however he was no longer the same shape before. What was one a 5ft 6in tall lean teen was now a 6ft tall mass of bulging muscles. His pecs were swollen looking like large meat pillows with large puffy tan nipples inside the pumps, his shoulder and forearms bulges like large pipes with biceps the size of small boulders, a set of steely eight-pack abs shone under his sweaty pecs, his thighs and legs were as thick as tree trunks and rippling with musculature, his ass big and bouncy that it could break a metal chair, his cock which was a decent 8in long 3 in thick was now a surprising 13in long and 5in thick, and his balls had become the size of basketballs due to both the growth, ring and weights. His hair was also a bit longer and his eyes had gained a golden color.

****

Walking closer, Rian walked around Issei humming as he took in his new form. “Well, I have to say. I wasn’t expecting you to try and do something like this.” He smirked. “Tried overloading the chains did ya? I guess, I should have told you it wouldn’t work but who’s complaining?” He reached out and grabbed Issei’s cock while he reared his hand back and smacked his balls. “Look at you, so big, so muscular, oh so perfect.” Rian’s eyes were glemaing like mad, as he felt a sense of hunger go through him. “You’re perfect, Issei darling~” 

****

“Ngaaaah~” Issei moaned from the slap to his balls. The night-long series of painful boosts, expanding body parts, and pleasure coursing through his mind had all but broken his mind. He could hardly think straight, if he could think at all.

****

“Oh? You like that do ya?” Rian pulled his hand back and smacked Issei’s balls again, and again, and again. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the room, Rian took pleasure in hearing Issei moan and wither in place. “My oh my, a muscled bitch, and a pain lover.” He licked his lips. “Oh we are going to have so much  _ fun. _ ” Curling his fingers into a fist, he sent a quick jab right at Issei’s sack. “Isn’t that right, Issei.”

****

“Gyaaaah~” Issei moaned-screamed loudly as he felt the punch to his swollen nut, sending a bolt of pleasure-pain through him. “Ngaaa-haaaa~” he gasped, looking at Rian with a lust-broken golden stare.

****

A shiver of pleasure went through Rian’s body, that stare it was so full of lust that he was sure Issei would jump him if he was loose. “You want more don't you, my darling Issei.” He purred, grasping Issei’s cock with both hands and began to slowly pump his cock. “You want something, no you desire something. Can you tell me what you want? Can you tell me, what is it you desire?” He knew even when broken, Issei should be able to do one thing Rian found was a kink of his. He wanted to hear him beg, for him to plead for a release, oh how badly he wanted to hear him beg. “Come now, I know you can say it. Go on, say it~”

****

“...m…” Issei tried to make words. His lust-broken mind trying to connect together the last bits of sentience it had left. “...m...moooorrrreeee…” he managed to moan out. “P...pleassse...mooooaaaarrreee~”

****

“Are you willing to do anything? Are you willing to be mine? To belong to me?” Rian asked him one hand gripping the tip of his cock, and the other slowly pumping it. “To stay here with me? To be mine and mine alone, to always be by my side?” He leaned in closer. “To experience pleasure like no other? To be what you were truly meant to be?” He smirked. “Answer me, Issei will you be mine?”

****

“...y….yes…” Issei gasped, his last ties to the life he had before finally broken. “...yessss… y-yours...o-only y-yoooouuuuurrrrssss~”

****

“Wonderful.” Rian released the tip of Issei’s cock, and grabbed his chin smashing their lips together in an intense lip lock. The smaller male shoving his tongue into Issei’s mouth, while his left hand continued to jerk Issei off before suddenly stopping. Letting the kiss last a few more minutes before pulling back, Rian smirked. “You’ve done so well Issei, I bet you want a reward don't you? Tell me do you want me to play with your ass? Or do you want to have a go at mine~” He purred, kissing Issei once more. 

****

Issei wiggled his ass. While his cock did ache with need, his ass had been insanely itchy. The vibrator had fallen out during the night, making his hole feel empty and needy. He needed something in it, and he wanted Rian to fill it. “P-Please~” he gasped as he shook his needy ass.

****

With a snap of his fingers, the chains moved Issei into a different position letting him rest on the floor on all fours. Humming a small tune, Rian walked around to Issei’s ass and whistled. “Wow, Dante did pick the perfect toy for this.” He said, giving Issei’s ass a nice hard slap watching it jiggle and bounce around. “I bet, you feel so needy.” He pushed his cheeks apart, getting a better view of his hole, watching as it winced and twitched as if it was begging him to touch it. “You really want this don't you~” He smirked leaning in closer to blow a puff of air along the rim and his taint.

****

“Y-Yessss~” Issei moaned, the tingling from his slapped ass making him more excited. He desperately wanted Rian inside him. He down right needed something inside him at that moment or he’d go insane.

****

Standing up, Rian pulled off his shirt exposing the rest of his body. His smooth skin didn’t have a single hair anywhere to be found, aside from his crotch. The tribal rune like tattoos that ran along his body also ran along his back over his shoulders to his chest stopping just shy above his dark tan nipples and even some on his stomach/abs. And, standing at attention was his cock, it was at least as 5-thick, and was 18-inches long. “Oh, you are so wonderful Issei.” Smirked Rian, slapping his cock against the boys ass watching as it left red marks along his cheeks. “And, you’ve earned this~” He said pulling his ass cheeks apart and plunging his cock into Issei’s virgin ass not stopping until he was balls deep inside of him.

****

“GUUAAAAAAH!!!” Issie screamed as he felt the fat meat shove itself inside him. Any remaining ideas that he was still straight were shattered into fragments. Despite his expansion, the massive rod stretched his tight hole far more than the toy had before. He could feel every inch of Rian’s monstrous member ram itself inside him, his own balls pressed against Issei’s fat swollen ones. Issei felt like he would cum right there, but the cock rings kept him from doing so. “RIIIIAAAAN~” he moaned out loudly, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a well-trained dog.

****

Rian purred, from both hearing Issei cry out his name, and from feeling his ass clench and constrict around his cock. The feeling was amazing, his cock was buried in Issei’s ass and Issei was loving it. He could see the reflection of his fucked stupid expression in the glass of the window that was attached to the room. Issei’s expression was a thing of beauty, Rian pulled his entire cock out of Issei’s ass only to ram back in a fraction of a second later, his balls spanking against Issei’s with each movment of his hips. “My Issei, so perfect, so horny, so needy, oh I am gonna enjoy this.”

****

“No wake up call for me?” Dante said as he leaned on the door of the room.

****

Rian chuckled. “Can you blame me?” He gave him an innocent smile. “He was just here looking so needy, and he was begging me to take him, isn’t that right my little Issei.”

****

“Nguuuaaah~” Issei could only moan loudly, surprising Dante by his new physique.

****

“Weird did not have him down for muscle training,” Dante said moving so his soft cock was in Issei’s face.

****

“He tried to escape.” Rian said giving Issei’s ass a slap, as he gripped his hips and followed the slap up with a sharp thrust of his hips, once more burying his cock in his ass. “Tried boosting so much he would overload and break the chains.” He snorted. “It backfired, but in a good way.”  

****

Grinning Dante said “So where is his  **[Boosted Gear]** ,” while motioning to the normal hand as he forced a thumb to spread Issei’s mouth open.

****

Rian looked at where the  **[Boosted Gear]** once was and saw it was no longer there. “Well, that is a surprise.” He said as he could still sense the draconic energy inside of Issei but now it felt different, in fact the demonic energy that made Issei a Devil seemed to have mingled or even merged with the draconic energy. “Oi! You lazy salamander! I know you’re awake! What happened to the  **[Boosted Gear]** !”  

****

“G...Gear...g-gone…” Issei gasped through the heavy pounding Rian was giving him. “D-Disappear...d-during n-niiiiight~”

****

“Might want to give him a bit of the mind healing Potion, he seems a little slow now,” Dante said feeding his cock to the hulking teen.

****

Rian grunted, gripping Issei’s hips as he slammed in over and over again enjoying the sensation of feeling Issei’s walls tighten back around his cock, granting him increasingly louder groans and moans. Snapping his fingers, he summoned the vial to his hands and had it move towards Issei’s lips. “Drink up.” 

****

Dante moved his cock out of Issei’s mouth and had the teen drink the vial.

****

Issei drank down the vial without question, and in no time his mind began to heal. “W-Whoa...I-I feel better...My head feels clear-ER!” he grunted from another strong thrust from Rian. “Ngah~ R-Rian~ F-Fucking so goood~” even if his mind was healed, the effects of the previous training were absolutely permanent. Issei was Rian’s, and he embraced it.

****

Rian gave a feral like smirk, digging his nails into Issei’s hips as he bent over him putting his weight into every thrust, his cock slamming in deeper then it had before as Rian’s cock suddenly struck Issei’s prostate and the reaction he got from the brown haired boy was one to remember as that one strike to his sweet spot drove the boy wild, making him scream and gasp in absolute pleasure.

****

Dante moved to behind Rian and started humping him while pulling him into a kiss. While asking “Think this big boy can take two or should I just stretch you out?”

****

Rian licked his lips, as he smacked Issei’s ass. “That sounds perfect.” He purred, as the chains glowed and lifted Issei up while he was still impaled on Rian’s cock, the second pair spreading Issei’s legs exposing his cock and balls and letting Dante get a clear view of Rian’s cock inside of Issei’s ass. “Feel free to push right in.”

****

Wasting no time Dante did just as he wanted and immediately started a rough pace his cock sawing in and out of the tight hole.

****

“GYYYYAAAAAH~!” Issei screamed loudly as he felt the two fat huge cocks shove themselves inside him. His ass was stretched further than it ever had before, and thanks to the third vial Dante had given him before, his ass would not rip or break from the massive members that were ramming themselves inside him. His own fat dick was bobbing up and down with pre leaking out like a leaky faucet. His chest and balls bounced in tandem with each thrust, enticing the two dominant males to torment the swollen part so flesh.

****

“Fucking~ he’s squeezing us like a goddamn vice.” Rian moaned, his grip on Issei’s hips becoming stronger. He couldn’t help but enjoy it, feeling his walls constrict around his and Dante’s cocks as the two of them moved in at different paces. When Rian pushed in, Dante pulled out, and via versa. Their cocks, driving into his ass over and over again as the two of them lost themselves to fucking the boy’s no longer virgin asshole. 

****

The duo worked the newest bitch over intent to make him crave their cocks forever as they pummeled his prostate with relentless thrusts.

****

“Gaaaah~” Issei moaned loudly like the well trained slut he had become. Gone were thoughts of how to simply see or touch breasts of women. Now, all he could think about was the fat set of cocks ramming themselves inside him. He hadn’t lost his love for women, it was just changed into a love of both male and female bodies and the desire to feel pleasure in all ways shapes and forms, but the primary one being able to service his new master Rian. If he could feel such amazing pleasure from being with his new master, then there was no question in his mind, Issei would stay. “M-Master! I love you Master! I love your cock! I love Dante’s cock! Please! Keep fucking me! Never let me go! I don’t want to leave!”

****

The two growled/grunted, their speed increasing as they drove their cocks into Issei’s ass. Their balls slapping against his from both sides, as they got harder and harder, both Date and Rian were determined to get him to cum and make the boy scream even more. Rian reached around, and grasped the cock ring at the base of Issei’s cock, and started to play with it twisting and turning it while he had the chains hold on to Issei his other hand pumped his cock intime with his thrust, sliding up and down the thick member as he toyed with the ring. Dante, was playing with Issei’s pecs taking his nipples between his teeth and toying with them, one hand slapping his ass over and over again while the other pulled, tugged, and twisted his right pecs nipple.

****

The two males torturing his body were driving Issei mad with pleasure. All he could do was scream out as he felt their hands tormenting his muscular form. That combined with the night-long torment/teasing he had endured, Issei knew he needed to cum. He needed to cum so badly. He would lose his mind for good this time if he didn’t cum soon. “CUM!” he screamed loudly, his voice echoing in the room. “PLEASE MASTER! LET ME CUM! I NEED TO CUM! PLEASE! MASTER RIAN!”

****

Rian grunted, gripping the ring tightly. He looked over at Dante, who nodded and he slowly removed the ring from Issei’s cock, sliding it up along the shaft and then with a soft click pulled it off. He gripped his cock, and started pumping in time with both his and Dante’s thrust. “You wanted it pet, then cum, go on and be my good little Issei and cum for your master.” He purred, kissing along Issei’s neck and up to his cheek. “Cum for me, Issei cum for me right now.”

****

“MASTER~!” Issei screamed as he bucked his hips and a geyser of white hot spunk shot out of his engorged member into the air. The cum flew all the way up, splattering and sticking onto the roof of the room before dripping back down, coating Issei’s muscled frame in his own seed. The load was incredibly larger, bigger than any time he had masturbated before. As he came, his ass clenched tightly around the two cocks like a vice, squeezing them to release their own contents.

****

The two let out twin roars, that tore through the room as they furiously slammed fucked their cocks into Issei’s prostate, managing to get at least several more thrust in before they slammed right in. Their balls pulsing against Issei’s, as they came and they came hard. Two thick geysers of cum erupted into Issei’s body, their cocks twitching as they pushed out load after load of their thick cum into him, sending wave after wave of heat crashing over Issei’s body as they were basically dumping their loads into his ass, moaning as they watched Issei wither and moan from each spurge of cum that filled him.

****

Issei moaned silently as he felt the two massive loads flood into him without restraint. Thanks to the vials he drank earlier, his stomach expanded from the large volume of cum that filled him. By the time that the two males ended their ejactulations, Issei looked 8 months pregnant with quadruplets. His tongue hung out of his grinning face and his eyes were rolled up onto his eyes. Issei’s mind was in a pure state of bliss, one he never wanted to leave.

****

Rian was panting softly, leaning against Issei’s back, chin resting in his shoulder. “Hm, now wasn’t that fun Issei darling.” He purred, his hand reaching up to fun his fingers through Issei’s brown locks. “You took both mine and Dante’s loads so perfectly, I am so proud of you.” He smirked pressing his lips against Issei’s cheek in a small chaste kiss. 

****

Dante chuckled, as he too had been left panting. “Yeah, got to admit you took us both easily kid.” He smirked giving Issei’s ass a hard slap. “Course, you took us when we were going easy on ya.” Issei’s head snapped up, they had been going easy on him? That intense fuck session was them going easy? From the look in Dante’s eyes he could tell he wasn’t joking. “Had we really been going all in? Well.” For a moment, there was a flash but Issei had caught a glimpse of something almost….unholy. “You’d be a puddle of goo.” 

****

“...g...mmm…” Issei gasped, trying to form words through his lust broken mind. Eventually he was able to speak. “...m-moooorrreeee~” he moaned out, his face in a state of pure bliss. He knew that he would never be able to go back to his old life, and he didn’t want it any more. “M-moooorrrreee...p-pleeeaaassse...mooooorrreeee~”

****

Dante and Rian both shared a look, one that had Issei shaking as their eyes gleamed with lust and desire, so much that it put his own perverse nature to shame, back before he was broken. “Well, Issei darling.” Rian purred, kissing him once more. “I think I can say, that you will get more.” He smirked. “Pleasure is what you desire, and it is pleasure you will get. Isn’t that right Dante?”

****

Dante’s eyes shined with some sort of inner power. “Oh baby, this party is just getting started.’ He smirked licking his lips. “Let’s show this newbie how we really welcome a new bitch into the family.”

****

Issei simply smiled his lust-broken smile. He didn’t care about anything else, he just wanted to spend the rest of his days here with his new Master and the other lovers he had. Coming here had been the right choice after all.


End file.
